Butterflies
by Maknae3
Summary: Deux papillons coincés dans une toile d'araignée. Deux garçons bloqués par une vitre invisible. Pourtant, il suffirait d'un petit mouvement pour que ca change. Alors, lequel osera faire le premier pas?


**Hello Hello !**

**Comment allez-vous mes canard à la persillades ? Vous l'avez surement remarqué, je suis infatigable en ce qui concerne Free J ! après tout, qui pourrait résister devant tant de pulsions entre Haru et Rin (Aeliheart tu sais de quoi je parle !). en tout cas, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vous poste ce nouvel OS, en espérant de tout mon cœur de yaoiste qu'il vous plaira !**

**Ps : n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! **

* * *

Quand l'un faisait un pas en avant, l'autre s'éloignait de trois en arrière.

C'était un peu trop compliqué pour les ados qu'ils étaient de laisser transparaître des émotions qui représentaient un peu plus que de l'amitié. Les deux nageurs étaient tombés dans un piège des plus tortueux et aucun des deux n'avaient eu la jugeote d'aller vers l'autre pour lui demander de l'aide.

De peur de laisser entrevoir une faille dans la carapace froide et indifférente que le brun et le rouge affichaient à longueur de journée. Seigneur qu'ils étaient têtus et entêtés, ses deux papillons dans leur toile d'araignée.

Seulement, un jour, il y eut un regard un peu plus éloquent. Un peu trop pesant.

Plein de choses qui auraient dut rester secrètes. Le pire étant qu'elles étaient réciproques.

C'était un peu trop fort entre Rin et Haru pour que l'un des deux ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive.

De l'amour? De la haine? Un subtil mélange des deux? Non. C'était tellement plus grand que ça. Plus puissant, plus violent aussi – et trop difficile à accepter.

C'était devenu omniprésent chez les deux hommes, sans qu'ils ne veuillent se l'avouer.

Alors, ils sont restés là à se fixer, sans rien faire de plus. Les yeux dans les yeux.

Ceux bleus d'Haru, sondant avec intensité les deux rubis profonds de Rin.

Il n'y avait plus de pas en arrière. Ni en avant d'ailleurs. C'était juste stable. Dans un équilibre précaire - mais stable.

C'était trop grand entre Rin et Haru.

Il aurait fallu que l'un d'entre eux fasse quelque chose d'inattendu pour qu'ils finissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour qu'ils réussissent enfin à se trouver et à s'enlacer.

Un seul putain de mouvement et ils auraient pu retourner ce satané piège à leur avantage.

Mais non. Aussi immobile qu'une statue, aucun des nageurs n'avaient fait un seul geste.

Ils étaient tétanisés.

Chacun détaillait l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le visage en face d'eux ne leur reste gravé en mémoire.

Haru et ses cheveux bruns qui lui retombaient négligemment devant les yeux. Son regard azur et perçant et ses lèvres qui n'attendaient que celles de son compatriote.  
Haru dont la carapace commençait tout juste à s'effriter.

Rin et ses dents de requin, son sourire carnassier et ses yeux si hypnotisants qui passionnaient Haru.

Le brun avait le sentiment que jamais il ne pourrait oublier son ami. À moins qu'il ne représente un peu plus que ça.

Et le mouvement imprévu eut lieu.

Haru se leva et fit un pas en avant. Rin ne recula pas, ne bougea pas. Attendant juste que le brun ose s'approcher plus - Si il osait.

Ce que Haru fit. D'un autre pas de géant, il brisa la barrière que les deux adolescents s'étaient obstinés à construire pour ne pas laisser déborder le surplus de sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

C'était un mur de protection qui devait leur éviter une soit disant bêtise. La seule connerie ici pourtant, c'était eux.

C'était d'avoir attendu tout ce temps pour faire disparaître cette vitre transparente qui empêchait le corps des deux hommes de se rencontraient qui était une connerie.

Haru la brisa. Voilà, erreur réparée.

Alors le brun s'accroupit face à son ennemis, ami et amant.

C'était toujours brouillon entre Rin et Haru.

Mais c'était un peu ça qui transformait leur relation en un épatant feu d'artifice.

Rin glissa ses doigts sous la main d'Haru.

Voilà, c'était tellement mieux comme ça.

Le bordeaux l'attira un peu plus contre lui. C'était brutal et maladroit. Mais à force, Rin s'habituerait à cette sensation de chaleur. Il n'y avait plus de solitude.

Plus de mur, ni d'éloignement. Fini le jeu du regard.

À cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus que Rin, Haru et leurs doigts entrelacés sous les visages rougis des deux garçons.

Celle de Rin, un peu plus grande que l'autre mais toute aussi pâle. Elle était dure et ferme aussi. Presque râpeuse sur certains endroits.

Ça aussi, Haruka voulait s'en souvenir à jamais. Le contact entre eux. La chaleur. Le picotement. L'étincelle.

L'étudiant de la Samezuka entoura ensuite son compagnon de ses bras puissants et l'attira un peu plus à lui.

Comme ça, on pouvait sentir ses muscles se contractaient et Haru parvenait à discerner le torse du garçon aux yeux bordeaux dans son dos et à percevoir son odeur.

De violents papillons se déployèrent dans l'estomac du nageur libre et il laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

C'était tellement plus facile de laisser le plaisir vous envahir de la sorte, plutôt que de lutter comme ils l'avaient fait depuis si longtemps. Quelle perte de temps.  
Cette étreinte qui se prolongeaient entre eux, avait des allures de récompenses que les garçons savouraient de long en large. En faisait très attention à ne rien oublier.

_ Hey, Nanase, lança Rin

L'interrogé releva curieusement les yeux vers ceux de son interlocuteur qui c'était ostensiblement rapproché de lui.

_ Tu sais, je..., commença-t-il

Aie, c'était compliqué, ce genre de chose. Le mot était au bout de la langue de Rin. Il se promenait à la sinueuse ligne que formait ses lèvres, mais ne s'en échappait pas.

_ Je sais, le rassura Haruka en fermant les yeux et en positionnant une nouvelle fois sa tête sur l'épaule rassurante de son ami d'enfance. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Rin l'avait fixé après cette réponse. Nanase le savait, alors ce n'était pas la peine de le dire. Pas la peine d'user de mots.  
D'ailleurs aucun de tout ceux qui exister au monde aurait pu convenir pour définir ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. C'était comme l'explosion d'une centrale nucléaire

Alors, dans le mouvement le plus naturel du monde, le garçon aux dents de requin posa ses lèvres sur le haut de la tête d'Haruka, avant d'y placer sa tête avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable.  
Et doucement, dos à Rin, Nanase laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

C'était toujours aussi intense entre Rin et Haru. Aussi pur.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux papillons purent enfin prendre leur envol. Ensemble.


End file.
